Matame por favor
by Anna-Naomi-Naoko
Summary: Shaka, un joven amargado y con tendencias suicidas... Kannon, un asaltante inexperto y desesperado. ¿Que pasa cuando dos personas traumadas se juntan por la locura del destino?.
1. El peor robo de la historia

Antes que nada, este es uno de nuestros primeros fan fics, espremos que les guste aun cuando sea una locura muy grande, empezando con la pareja y terminando con la trama.

Ahora, los dejö con nuestro fan fic...

**

* * *

**

Titulo:_"Mátame por favor"_

: 

**Pareja principal:** _Shaka/Kannon_

**Escritoras:** _Anna Koujima, Naoko Mishima y Naomi Iwakura_

**Summary:** _Shaka un joven amargado y con tendencias suicidas... Kannon, un asaltante inexperto y desesperado. ¿Que pasa cuando dos personas traumadas se juntan por la locura del destino?._

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1: El peor robo de la historia

En un despacho una pareja hablaba con un joven oji azul y de cabellara rubia y larga.

-Queremos adoptar un niño- dijo felizmente la pareja

-¿Quieren un hijo?- pregunto sorprendido el muchacho- pero si dan tantos problemas

-Nosotros...-

-Y además, si le dan malos ejemplos, será un vago sin remedio...-.

-Pero...-

-Y al crecer solo será un bueno para nada que solo los busca por dinero, despues ustedes iran a apra en el asilo y el niño disfrutara de su herencia...-

Después de su pequeño discurso lo único que hizo la mujer fue empezar a llorar. Su esposo, preocupado, la saco rápidamente del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de enfado al joven.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Pregunto un hombre mayor de cabello café y ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que entraba

-Solo querían adoptar un niño, Shaka-

-Lo sé, Aioria, solo les dije la verdad-

Un silencio un poco tenso se formo en el ambiente. Ambos se miraban fijamente, pero ninguno se atinaba a hablar, hasta que Shaka se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a Aioria...

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo te divorcias de tu esposa?-

-Eh... este... yo, veras...-

-Señor-

Una joven de cabello verde y un poco largo entro, interrumpiéndolos.

-Sheena, ¿qué pasa?-

-Lo buscan afuera- respondió la chica mientras miraba curiosa a ambos hombres

-Bien, gracias. Shaka, permíteme-

-Claro Aioria- dijo dulcemente

Aioria salió del despacho, seguido de su secretaria, y unos minutos después volvió tomado de la mano de una mujer pelirroja

-Shaka, te presento a mi esposa-

-Eh... mucho gusto-

El rubio le dio la mano, pero no puedo evitar darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba embarazada

-Amor, nos vemos en mi oficina, por favor-

-Claro, cariño- le dio un beso a su esposo y salió

-Shaka, te tengo que decir algo importante-

-.........-

-No... bueno... no voy a divorciarme de mi esposa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!, pero tú...-

-Si- le corto Aioria- se lo que dije, pero no lo haré. Además, hay algo más-

-¡¿Algo más?!, ¿te parece poco lo que me has dicho?-

-Si... estas despedido-

El mundo de Shaka parecía caerse en pedazos , pero no iba a mostrarse débil... no frente a su jefe...

-Bien, no me importa. Déjame solo. ¡Vete!-

-Como quieras- Aioria sonrió- quiero que tus cosas estén fuera este mismo día-

Y así se alejo del lugar...

Shaka suspiro profundamente, abrió un cajón, y de ahí saco una botella de tequila. Después salió corriendo hacia la azoteo y comenzó a beber sin control.

-Soy un tonto, ¿cómo me lo pude creer?-

Su mirada se detuvo en el contorno de la azotea. Había tomado una decisión. Se acerco lentamente a la orilla del techo y se detuvo a unos centímetros de que acabara...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abajo, en la calle, varias personas e habían detenido al notar una figura que estaba apunto de saltar de la azotea de un edificio... de 8 pisos.

-Llamen a la policía- grito histérica una mujer- se va a matar

-En eso estoy- contesto un señor que había sacado su celular

-¿Cuánto se tardara en caer?- pregunto un chico

-No se, ¿apostamos?-

-Bueno-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, 3 hombres enmascarados entraron en el edificio a robar,

-Seiya, apúrate-

-Lo siento, pero Dohko no me deja pasar-

-¡Que se callen o nos van a descubrir!-

-�u ­ y... ¿que es lo que acabas de hacer?-

-Olvidenlo y sigamos-

-Kannon, Kannon-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Escuchas eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?, no escucho nada-

-Mejor vamonos-

-Si, solo déjame terminar...ok, vamonos-

Los tres tomaron el dinero, pero cuando se disponían a salir...

-¡Vamos!, debemos...- unos policías chocaron con los enmascarados-... rescatarlo

-Oh, no. ¡CORRAN!- Kannon entro nuevamente al edificio, Seiya huyo y Dohko fue aprisionado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Bien- Shaka miro para abajo, pudo notar que había mucha gente amontonada- Este es el fin-

Se dejo caer hacia delante lentamente cuando...

-Ven aquí-

Kannon lo tomo de la cintura, lo jalo hacia él y le apunto con su pistola

-Ahora, tu serás mi rehén- dijo mientras la pistola permanecía en la cabeza de Shaka

-No me vas a poder matar-

-¿De que hablas?- Kannon aumento el volumen de su voz a causa de los nervios

-Primero, no grites, no es necesario. Segundo, no podrás disparar... porque tienen seguro-

-¿Qué?- Kannon había soltado a Shaka y revisaba confundido la pistola- Eso no es verdad

-Claro que si, inténtalo-

Kannon volvió a mirar la pistola, la alzo y trato de disparar, pero no paso nada.

-Oh, tienes razón-

-Ay, y te sientes el gran secuestrador- le quito la pistola, le quito el seguro e inmediatamente se la devolvió- ahora si podrás matarme-

-No me interesa matarte, solo quiero salir del edificio-

-Mmmm, ya veo. Hagamos un trato. Yo te ayudo a salir de aquí sin que te atrapen, pero después tendrás que matarme, ¿te parece?-

-Bien, es un trato...-

-Shaka, me llamo Shaka-a

-Yo Kannon- se quito la mascara dejando ver su azulada cabellera, se metió la pistola en el pantalón e hizo que Shaka se apoyara en el, ya que estaba un poco mareado por el tequila

Los dos fueron bajando tranquilamente, saludando a los que se encontraban, todo iba bien hasta que...

-Ya estamos en el tercero, solo nos faltan dos vamos-

Shaka guió a Kannon, pero al dar vuelta hacia las escaleras...

-Miren, ¡ahí esta!- un policía señalaba a Kannon-

-Se los dije, venia de azul y jeans- dijo otro mientras corrían tras el- me deben 500 cada uno-

-Me lleva- dijo Kannon y casi tiro a Shaka, pero lo jalo con el- Mira, una ventana-

-¿Qué estas pensando?-

-Vamos a saltar-

-Ah no, yo no salto-

-Pero si hace un rato ibas a saltar, y desde mas alto-

-Por eso!, tenia intenciones de matarme, no de romperme una pierna-

-No importa- y sin mas Kannon se lanzo jalando a Shaka con él-

Shaka fue el primero en impactarse sobre un puesto de frutas y Kannon solo pudo caer encima de él-

-Quítate de encima- grito Shaka enojado

-Tranquilo- mientras se quitaba de encima y veía algo con curiosidad- espera aquí...

-¡Ahora que te pasa!, ¡Kannon...!-

-Y volví, no grites-

-¿Qué traes ahí?-

-¡Abrigo!, y mira tienen un boleto para el valet parking, vamos-

Los dos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y le dieron a un valet el boleto... 3 minutos después les entregaron una carcacha del 89, vieja y despintada

-¿Qué?, el abrigo se veía caro- aclaro a Shaka al ver la mirada de enojo de este

-Vamonos-

Kannon se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y Shaka en el del conductor

-Arranca- exclamo Kannon

-Pero... no se manejar-

-Que?, no importa, solo mueva la palanca y acelera-

-Esta bien-

Shaka comenzó a mover la palanca a lo loco, piso el acelerador y fue a estamparse con el coche de atrás

-Lo siento-

-No importa, pero vamonos ya-

Kannon se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, que decidió ponerse ajustado el cinturón de seguridad.

El carro nuevamente arranco, pero esta vez se había llevado consigo la caseta de cobro, mientras un asustado cobrador salió corriendo de ahí,

-Shaka, ten mas cuidado! No subas la velocidad o sino-

Demasiado tarde, un transito empezó a perseguirlos por exceso de velocidad- olvida lo que dije, ve mas rápido-

-Como tu digas-

Shaka presiono mas el acelerador, pasándose los altos y casi atropellando a todo el que le pasaba enfrente. Kannon estaba al borde de la histeria, empezaba a creer que era mejor entregarse a morir en un choque. En eso, Shaka dio luna vuelta muy drástica, tanto que las llantas rechinaron y salieron chispas del suelo, lo único bueno fue que perdieron al transito.

-Esto de manejar me gusta-

-Aja – Kannon estaba medio ido- detente-

Shaka obedeció y se estaciono. Al instante Kannon salió apresurado de ahí. El otro joven bajo lentamente y se le acerco.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. Cuídate y bye-

Kannon camino alejándose del otro pero fue interceptado...

-Hey, yo cumplí mi parte del trato, es tu turno-

-¡No voy a matarte!-

-¡Tienes que!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-Mira...- Kannon tomo por los hombros a Shaka y lo giro, para que mirara hacia la calle- En un minuto va a pasar un autobús, ponte en medio de la calle y te matara. Es seguro.-

Kannon soltó a Shaka y se alejo nuevamente. Shaka suspiro, el autobús se acercaba.

-Es ahora o nunca-

Se poso a la mitad de la calle y espero...

* * *

Espero que les gustara el primer capitulo, en verdad. Dejen un review.

Atte. Las escritoras


	2. Un nuevo trato

N/A: Muy bien, hay personas que ya me están rayando la madre de que no había actualizado (otras hasta me mandaron cartas con amenazas). Pero... no había tenido tiempo, la verdad... tuve problemas con la que me ayudaba a escribir así que... esa fue una de mis razones.

Buenos, ahora... los reviews

Nadeshko: Je je... si, se que es diferente la historia, pero... lo que buscábamos era algo novedoso, fuera de lugar y creo que loe ncontramos. Gracias por tu review

MEIKO: Meiko, amiga. Desde hace tiempo que te ando prometiendo que subiria la continuación y nunca lo hacia, pero ahora si... AQUÍ LO TIENES. Espero que te guste.

Sher Jo: ¿Un poco alocada, yo diría completamente, pero así soy yo. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste el capitulo.

Kokoro Doki Doki: Gracias por tu review. Si, es loca la forma que Shaka se quiere quitar la vida, pero ya ves... lo que hace el alcohol (lo digo por experiencia propia). Y sobre las ocurrencias de ese par, aquí veras unas cuantas. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias.,

Anfitrite Gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuanto me animan. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias.

Ahora el fic...

* * *

**Titulo:**_ "Mátame por favor"_

**Pareja principal:** _Shaka/Kannon_

**Escritoras: **_Naoko Mishima y Naomi Iwakura_

**Disclamer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los tome prestado un rato para sacar todas mis ideas locas

* * *

Capitulo 2: _Un nuevo trato_

Es ahora o nunca-

Shaka se poso a la mitad de la calle y espero. Cuando el autobús estaba apunto de estamparlo en la acera, un par de fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y jalaron lejos del "peligro", después, solo oyo el rechinido de unas llantas. Abrió los ojos desconcentrado, miro a su alrededor, el autobús se había detenido y el estaba tirado sobre la acera... corrección, estaba tirado sobre...

¿Kannon?-

Hola¿Estas bien?-

¡Suéltame!- le ordeno, pues los brazos del otro aun seguían en su cintura

Kannon solo rodó los ojos y le obedeció. Al instante, Shaka se levanto y le dio la espalda

¿Así le agradeces a quien te salvo la vida, mínimo podrías ayudarme-

Kannon extendió su mano en dirección al rubio, este solo giro un poco la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada fría...

Nunca te pedí que me salvaras-

Bueno, si tu lo dices- de un salto, el peliazul, se levanto y sacudió el polvo

¿Por qué?- esta vez, Shaka si se dio la vuelta completa- debiste dejarme-

Tal vez...-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de un señor mayor que los miraba duramente, era el dueño del autobús.

Tan temprano y borrachos-

¿Borracho, yo no estoy borracho- replico indignado Kannon- aquí el único borracho es el-

Señalo burlonamente a Shaka, el cual lo miro enojado

Yo no estoy-

Pero no pudo terminar porque le llego las unas terribles ganas de vomitar

¿Ve lo que le digo, esta muy mal el pobre- suspiro resignado- no se preocupe, yo me encargo de cuidarlo-

El rubio estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sintio que alguien lo cargaba, prefirió quedarse callado, porque cada vez que hablaba se sentía peor. Kannon lo cargo durante unos minutos, hasta que estuvieron lo sufucuente lejos del banco

Por fin- el peliazul soltó a su acompañante sin ningún cuidado- ¿ahora que haré?

Lo primero será pedirme unas disculpas por todo lo que me has hecho pasar-

¿Yo¿Pedirte disculpas¡Estas loco¡Si te metiste en esto fue porque quisiste!-

Me tomaste de rehén-

Por favor, tu querías suicidarte-

Eres un... –pero guardo silencio al notar que todas las personas los veían entre divertidos y avergonzados- ejem... mejor... arreglemos esto como personas civilizadas-

Bueno, lo haré si puedes comportarte como una-

Que lindo eres- el tonto sarcástico era mas que obvio en la vos de Shaka- ahora, vamonos-

Lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo

En el banco, dos de los mejore policías se encontraban en una minuciosa investigación que sin duda, les daría las respuestas a todas la interrogantes...

¿De que quieres tu café?-

Pues...- un joven de cabellos verdes torció la boca- descafeinado -

Bien... – apretó varios botones- Shura, recuerda que hoy te toca pagar a ti-

Ya se, Milo, ya se- saco unas cuantas monedas de su pantalón- es todo lo que traigo-

TT Y creí que yo estaba pobre-

¿qué esperabas, con lo poco que nos pagan-

Disculpen- interrumpió una joven de cabellera verde - Mi jefe los atenderá ahora-

Por fin- exclamo Milo al tiempo que tomaba las bebidas- Vamos, es momento de la verdad-

Volviendo con los protagonistas...

No tengo pensado darte de mi dinero-

Es eso... o le aviso a la policía-

Kannon miro con frialdad al rubio para después suspirar con pesadez, lo tenia acorralado.

Muy bien, te daré... 20 del dinero-

No quiero esa cantidad-

No creas que te daré mas-

Yo solo quiero 246, 853.50 dólares. Ni mas, ni menos, la cantidad exacta-

Mmmm... – el silencio reino durante unos minutos- esta bien- chocaron sus manos cerrando el trato

Solo espero que esta ve si lo cumplas-

Ya veras que si-

Caminaron una cuantas calles hacia el oeste, hasta llegar a una de las avenidas mas transitadas en toda la ciudad.

Es por aquí... ¡Carajo!- exclamo Kannon al ver que había una buena cantidad de policías

¿Qué pasa?-

Ese era el coche en el que iba Seiya, por lo menos se que pudo escapar-

Que bien pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

Buscar refuerzos-

Sin avios previo, paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Shaka y lo atrajo hacia si

¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Finge que somos una feliz pareja-

Con las sonrisas mas falsas que pudieron haber existido, pasaron frente a los policías, abrazados

Mi amor- dijo en tono burlón Kannon ganándose una mirada de muérete- ¿por qué esa cara?-

No te emociones- siseó Shaka- o terminaras debajo de uno de esos coches- señalo la carretera

No tienes porque amarme tanto-

Ja ja- espero a que estuvieran a una calle de distancia para empujar a su "novio" - Suéltame-

Oh, que carácter te cargas-

Eres un...- iba a golpearlo cuando se tropezó y cayo de bruces al suelo

JA JA JA JA JA JA- Kannon tuvo que tomarse el estomago de tanta risa

Como te odio- se levanto con el rostro de color rojo- Maldición, mi zapato-

¿Qué... ja... con... ja ja... el?-

Se rompió, y no puedo continuar sin un par nuevo-

Pero... no tengo dinero-

¡Robaste un banco¿Y no tienes dinero¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?-

Es la verdad-

En otra parte de la ciudad...

¿Seiya?- pregunto una joven de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes- ¿qué haces ahí tirado?- exclamo al ver como el pelicafe se encontraba sobre el piso, abrazando protectoramente una mochila

Saori, necesito tu ayuda-

Olvídalo, tengo trabajo. ¿Crees que me regalan el dinero?-

Eso es... Dinero- le mostró el maletín- tengo mucho aquí-

Mmmm... – sonrió- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?- le ayudo a levantarse- te llevare a mi casa-

Shaka esperaba con impaciencia en una de las tantas esquinas que había. De repente, de unas de las tiendas, salió Kannon, pero traía una sonrisa entre juguetona y burlona, la cual no le gusto.

¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

Nada- sonrió aun mas- ya tengo tus zapatos-

Perfecto- miro a su interlocutor, que tenia sus brazos detrás de la espalda- damelos-

Claro que si, su majestad- le mostró los zapatos

Bromeas¿verdad?-

No-

TE ODIO-

Extraña combinación de ropa, eso era lo que pensaba todo el que veía a ese joven. Traía una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra, un saco, pantalones de vestir del mismo color, lentes de sol y... un hermoso para de pantuflas rosas muy peludas que estaban adornadas con un corazón que decía... "I love you"

Llegamos- anunció Kannon, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Estas enojado?-

... –

Interpretare tu silencio-

Sin mas, entro en un gran edificio, seguido de cerca por Shaka.

Buenas tardes- saludo Aioria al ver entrar al par de policías- siéntense-

Gracias, pero no es necesario- Shura rebusco entre una carpeta que traía- ¿Conoce a este chico?- le mostró una foto de Shaka, logrando que se pusiera nervioso- ¿Y bien?-

Eh... pues yo... ejem- se jalo el cuello de su camisa- pues... no, no lo conozco-

La secretaria, mejor conocida como Sheena, abrió los ojos en sorpresa

¿No lo reconoce?-

No- repitió este

Es el Joven Shaka, trabaja aquí-

Los policías miraron entre ellos, comenzaban a sospechar

¿Enserio?- Aioria miro con mas detenimiento la foto- Es cierto, como hay tantos empleados-

Pues es extraño- exclamo Sheena- ya que usted y el son amigos tan... "íntimos"-

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación

Gracias por tu aportación- murmuro con enojo el pelicafe- Puedes retirarte-

Claro, Sr.- y sin mas salió

Entonces... ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo vio?-

Hoy, en la mañana-

Bien¿le dijo algo?-

No, nada en especial, pero... ¿por qué lo buscan?-

Fue tomado como rehén- respondió sin importancia Milo

Llegamos-

¿Que hacemos aquí?-

Wow, creí que nunca oiría tu "melodiosa" voz de nuevo-

Kannon, omite tus estúpidos comentarios y respóndeme-

Pues, aquí vive... cof cof... mi ex novio- sin esperar mas, toco el timbre

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo, el segundo capitulo. Yupi!. La cosa se va poniendo mas interesante¿cuál de todos los santos será el ex de Kannon? Porque no me dicen cual seria el mas adecuado para poner celoso a Shaka. Hasta luego y gracias.

Nota. Varias personas me han pedido lemmon, este... no se escribir muy bien ese tipos de escenas, así que... si son tan amables de que alguien me ayuda. Gracias.

Dejen reviews, please


End file.
